Impossible
by Ryou's fan girl
Summary: Tell me a something and I will create it...FEEL FREE TO KILL RYOU!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello!!!My fellow readers. Everyone is welcome here, from Ryou's haters and for Massaya lovers*I'm betraying myself* but…ANYWAY and even something that was hard to believe KISSHU HATERS!!!!AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! AND for the first time A PAI HATER!!!!!! Everyone is here!!!!* For this story my name will be Saby*Ryou my love do the honors…_

_Ryou_: "Sure, why not?, first in line is…."

_Saby_: "Ichigo Momomiya…O.O…NAKED!!!!

_Ichigo_: "I WAS TAKING A BATH YOU JERK!!!!

A towel falls from the sky…

_Saby_: "Okayyyyy….."

_Ryou_: "Weird…anyway, second in line is…"

_Saby_: "X_X…"

_Ryou_: "Okay….out of service….Mint Aizawa…and Saby's computer change it to piazza"

_Mint_: "I don't trust this girl…"

_Ryou_: "Anyway…third in line is…"

_Saby_: "OMG!!!!….RINGO AKAI FOR THE FIRST TIME, WELCOME, WELCOME MAKE YOURSELF HOME!!!

_Ringo_: "Ringo is felling great for being here with you Saby"

Hannah Montana runs in the middle of the stage naked….

_Saby_: "OMG!!!! RINGO IS TEN!!!SHE WASN'T SUPPOUSE TO SEE THAT!!!!

_Ringo_: "Nani!?"

_Berry_: "HELLO!!!MY FRIENDS!!!

_Ryou_: "Berry your name, we didn't mention it"

_Zakuro_: "Where's your freak girl?"

_Ryou_: "I think she's taking Ringo to a therapist"

_Lettuce_: *appears with Pai* HI!!!"

_Kisshu_: "I'm MAD!!!!"

_Pudding_: *appears waving her hand in a cute form along with Taruto* NA NO DA!!!!

_Ryou_: "Why you're mad?"

_Kisshu_: "I can't believe someone hate me!!!"

_Ryou_: "Welcome to my life, you will get used to it"

_Keiichiro_: "Hi"

_Everyone_: "WWWWWWHHAAATTT!!!!!????

_Saby_: "Hello guys I brought back Ringo from the doctor and also brought my special guest…please join hands to receive….MASSAYA!!!!*Twitch*

_Ringo_: "Why everyone is freak out? Ringo wants to know, why she's twitching?

_Tmm_:…….O_O……??????

_Berry_: "YAY!!! I'm the host from now on and Ringo please stop talking in third person!!!"

_Ringo:_ "No you're not 'cause Ringo is the youngest, Ringo is the host"

_Ringo_: "I'M NOT A PENGUIN FEET!!!! Right Yukki-san?

_Berry_: "Why did you bring your penguin pet?

_Ringo_: "We are the only survivors of the big stage freeze?

_Berry_: "Yeah!!! Because we don't know what's the problem with them"

Hannah Montana appears again…

_Berry and Ringo_: "O_O…."

_Well…I think that's all for today, I hope everyone heals for next chapter…Next chapter well…your reviews will decide the next chapter…feel free to kill Ryou since this annoying girl slap me on my face THANKS TO THAT BRAT!!!And she calls herself a "loyal friend" yeah right; I still have her five fingers on my beautiful face. And yes…we found a Pai hater help me!!! Save Pai!!! But…I BEG YOU KILL RYOU!!!_

_Saby: "What the hell are you saying?"_

_Reilly: "Nothing my friend, nothing"_

_Saby: "Review!!!!People, Review!!!"_

_Reilly: "kill Ryou, I just pretending to like him." *whispering* _


	2. The Pai Hater

_Welcome again everybody this chapter is in honor of: __"Zuka The Devil"__(If you__'__re a boy sorry)Warning!!! We are not responsible by the damages cause by Zuka!!!!_

The Pai hater!!!

_Zuka_: *_Appears with a chainsaw_* "Where the hell is the Pai hater!!??"

_Reilly_: *_Holding a gun_* "Yeah, Saby where is it?"

_Saby_: "O_O"

_Ryou_: "You are not going to kill the hater?"*shots noises are heard*

_Saby_: "NOO!!!! WHY THIS WORLD IS SO CRUEL!!!??? RYOU TAKE ME WITH YOU!!!!

_Reilly_: "OOpppsss…my mistake"

_Zuka_: "AND A REALLY GOOD ONE!!!!"

_Reilly_: "Anyway let's start the story"

_Saby_: "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!NOO!!!!*faints thanks to a heart attack*

_Zuka_: "ROLLLL BABY ROLLLL"

_Reilly_: "Someone eat a lot of sugar before the show"

"Pai is the hottest alien I know (also cute, smart and sexy) Today he invite ME!!!, Zuka, to go on a romantic date (my inner self screams: "IN YOUR FACE LETTUCE"). In my room I was jumping up and down, looking for my best dress to wear (that was taking me a lot) until I found a beautiful, short purple dress (YAY!!! JUST LIKE HIM!!!). The place well…we're going to the library (weird…but…LOVE IT!!!) Now with my hair…OMG!!!IS A MESSS!!!, what should I do?.*found a scissor and cut it down* that's it…PERFECT!!!

_**LATER THAT NIGTH!!!! **_

_Pai_: "Hi…*he blush so cute I thought he was oblivious*

Zuka: "Hi…Pai…*gives a kiss on his cheeks*

_Pai_: "Zuka…I…lo…"

_Zuka_: "Yes…you…what…

_Saby_: "I HATE YOU!!!!!"

_Pai and Zuka_: "O_O"

Saby: "O_O;" he, he…he, he…

_Zuka_: "YOU!!!!"

_Saby_: "Yes…Zuka"

_Pai_: "You hate me…YOU HATE ME!!… Why YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!!

_Saby_: "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!*Put Berry as a human shield*

_Zuka_: "Don't worry my love…I WILL KILL HER!!!!PAI HATER!!!*takes out a machine gun*

_Reilly_: "WAIT!!!!"

_Zuka_: "WHY????*do as a little girl"

_Reilly_: "She's not the Pai hater…"

_Saby_: "Really?...I'm not?...sorry Berry"

_Berry:_ "IDIOT, FOOL, JERK, BASTARD!!!!...."

_Reilly_: "And okay…anyway…see the prove"

_Saby_: "Roll the VIDEO NOW!!!!"*Zuka's machine gun pointing at Saby's head*

_Berry_: *mumbles*

_Saby:_ "FINE!!!I GET IT YOU HATE ME!!!!"

_VIDEO STARTS RUNNING!!!!_

_Kisshu:_ "I HATE PAI!!!!!"

_Saby_: I know me too"

_Kisshu_: "What should we do?"

_Saby_: "I don't know, don't ask me, ask yourself."

_Kisshu_: "Ummmm…I could poison him?

_Saby_: "Well…okay, why not?

_VIDEO ENDED…._

_Pai and Reilly:_ "………….."

_Saby_: "So…and that's how my life ends?

_Ryou_: "Took my life instead"

Ryou's life has been taken….so sad and his body has been thrown to a closet…

_Saby_: "It's just me or is getting HOT!!!In here"

_Reilly_: "You know he's going to die"

_Saby_: "I know….Isn't SWEET?!!!! He's doing it for me!!!

_Zuka_: "OF COURSE HE"S SWEET…SWEET FOR KILL

Reilly: "And lets us begin with the procedure of killing this blonde. Zuka do the honors…"

_Zuka_: "Sure…..

First: Ryou is a **--------------------------------------**

_Reilly_: "Is a what?"

_Zuka_: "Okay that's weird…I said --------------------------------------

_Reilly_: "NOO!!! The words have been censored!!! RYOU!!!!

***strangled laughter is heard from the closet***

_Zuka_: "May I?

_Reilly_: "Sure I don't think you've been able to beat him up yet…

*eyes start glowing red then picks up mace and marches into closet* RYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*screams of terror are heard then silence…

_Saby_: "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WE HAVE WITNESSES!!!!!"

_*Taruto, Pudding and Ringo are shaking in terror*_

_Zuka: _"YES!!!!!MUAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

_Chapter information: My friend Zuka was possessed by a Ryou demon killer and the authors, director, cameraman; editors have nothing to do with the damages cause by this possession. Please…no charges… thanks _

_Kisshu: "YAY I__'__M SAVED!!!!"_

_Zuka summons a shower of meteorites_

_Saby: "No…you haven__'__t been saved _

_Reilly: "You are just burn"_

_Saby: "Sure, wait til__'__ next chapter to see what happens"_

_Reilly: "Rating depends on the reviewers_

_Saby: Now…that Zuka has calmed down…she has to clean the entire stage that is covered in Ryou__'__s blood._

_Zuka: "You guys didn__'__t mention that. That__'__s not fair!!!_

_Reilly: "There you have it, always read the little words that are in the bottom of any contract"_

_Zuka: "O_O"……_

_Saby: Bye- bye next chapter is…TOO MUCH LOVE!!!_

_Reilly: Reviews have to decide next chapter_

_Saby: "I know…since I only have one review I do the next chapter!!!!_

_Taruto: "Why Ichigo, when she__'__s a cat only kiss females? I don__'__t get it_

_Saby: "Such an innocent creature"_

_Reilly: "Yeah…Zuka, you miss this spot"_

_Zuka: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Reilly and Saby: "CUT!!!!THE DEMON IS BACK!!!!!_


	3. Confuse

_HELLOOO!!!!MY READERS!!!! This chapter is in honor of: __"Saba's Reflection"_

_Warning!!! We are not responsible by any damages cause by Saba you have been warned_

_Zuka came back thanks to the demon…DANGER!!!!She wants revenge for making her clean the stage….Double warned!!! _

_Ryou_: "Tell your readers this is not a T or D"

_Saby_: "Yes, it is"

_Reilly_: "He's just afraid, I saw him backstage sucking his thumb"

_Ichigo_: "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY THIS!!!!"

_Saby_: "Why?"

_Reilly_: "Yeah…take the kids to the therapist"

_Ichigo_: "Look how they are, poor things they're shaking"

_Saby_: "Fine…let's go…come on kids"

_Ryou_: "I have a really…really bad feeling about this"

_Saba_: "ROOLLLLLL THE STORY!!!!

_Reilly_: "WOW!!!SHE ACTUALLY CAME!!!!

Saba: "Yes…I came because I'm confuse…"

Before we start doing this thing, Saba needs an inspection. We are making this because we don't want the stage again covered in blood…

_Zuka_: "BECAUSE I'M NOT GOING TO CLEAN THIS STAGE AGAIN!!!!

Policemen are inspecting Saba and from her pockets a variety of torturing devices falls to the ground…

_Ryou_: "…Where's Saby?"

_Saba_: "I hate this…How I'm suppose to kill shiro-baka know?"

_Reilly_: "WOW!!!!THIS THINGS LOOK LIKE THE ONES IN SAW 5. Where did you buy them?

_Saba _: "I can give you some if you want"

_Reilly_: "THANKS!!!! Oh and Ryou bathroom is that way"

Anyway…Saba was wondering why Ryou's fan girl(Saby for short) is writing stories that look like true or dares but…there not(confusing) actually…you tell us a theme and for that we try to make a short story with a happy ending…For Saba the perfect ending will look like this…

1. She doesn't care at all that the police is there.

2. She throws at them 100 bucks!!! THEY LOOK HAPPY!!!!

3. They give back all Saba's stuff.

4. She make sure there's no kids, witnesses or fan girls around(they get psycho)

_Zuka_: " NO BLOOD ON STAGE!!!!"

Fine no blood…Saba decided to wait til' that FREAK!!! Finishes with his duties…:Screaming, yelling, and the usual things…

_Saba: _"Get…to the point!!!!"

5. She messes with Ryou's car brakes.

6. He suffer an accident…

_Zuka_: "Hopefully…no blood"

7. He's knock down…

8. Wakes up and noticed that his legs were missing

_Saba_: "Now for your arms….YES!!!! I'M ENJOYING THIS!!!!

I don't mention screams( cause he's screaming like a….)

Saba : "Are you recording this?"

Reilly: "OH!!!YEAH!!!ALLL!!!!

Ryou has been tied down on a table with a really strong chain…an axe above his neck going side by side…his hands…well…food for Saba's sharks

_Saba: _"Here you go my babies"

A Great White Shark…(adult shark) jumps from the pool…

_Reilly_: "And…your neighbors haven't notice you have white sharks as pet"

One minute on the clock…

_Saba_: "Why?…I think they look so cute when the ate shiro-baka's arms"

Alarm starts beeping….

_Saba_: And…that is…?

_Reilly_: "SABY'S HERE!!!!!"

Saba brake the axe took it and slashes Ryou's head…Arms? On the sharks stomach…Legs?…a girt for Saby (I need a box) Head?…On a soccer field…and torso?…

_Reilly_: "We are using it a chairs"

_Saba _: "Feels weird"

_Zuka_: "Where's the blood?"

Saba and Reilly points at the cast"

_Zuka_: "I HAVE TO CLEAN CLOTHES TOO…..OH NO I'M NOT!!!!!!AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

_Saba _: "And what's that?

_Reilly_: "AN AGNGRY DEMON!!!!!RUN!!!!

_Saby_: "Came back, kids are heal…I'm feeling great and….

Saw Saba and Reilly running….

_Saby_: "Did I miss something? Someone?…Anybody?

_No actors were hurt in the making of this story…no one was torture…and NO kids were seeing things they shouldn't. Please review people!!!! And that was TOO MUCH LOVE!!!! …Yeah…love for killing…see ya' bye_

_Saby: "Where's Ryou?"_


	4. Pai lettness and dead

_Yay!!! I feel Great!!! Six REVIEWS!!!!. Again we are NOT!!! Responsible for the damages cause by the next persons: __Saba's Reflection, ShinyPachirisuLover(__Shiny for short), __ZukaTheDevil__. This chapter is in honor of them!!!_

_Saby: _"I said…Ryou…where's Ryou?

_Saba: _"Oh…yeah…Ryou…where's Ryou?…I don't know*laughs nervously*

_Reilly: _"Saba…remember he went to buy a gift for Saby"

_Saba: _"Oh…now I know…(I need a box)

Shiny was feeling a little sad she's going for the war to fight something she really hates…Ryou. She has a lot of thing in mind(I hope Pudding and Taruto are fine) leaving that thing behind she puts her machine gun on her left arm and takes off to the battlefield.

IN HONOR OF MYSELF!!!! She screams to her comrades and starts running firing and killing everything in front of her…. (just like you do when you don't know how to play your new video game)

_Meanwhile on the show…_

_Zuka: _"Pai is mine"

_Lettuce: _"No, he's not"

_Zuka: _"Yes…HE…is"

_Saby_: "Can you two stop it and help me find Ryou"

_Lettuce and Zuka_: *fire in eyes* NOOO!!!!!!

_Saby_: "RYOU!!!!! How long I've been waiting for you!!!"

_Lettuce_: "MINE!!!"

_Zuka_: "MINE YOU FISH!!!"

_Saba_: "Hey…is a box"

_Saby_: "Ohhhhhh…oh…for me…from RYOU!!!!

Opens the box only to find two humans legs and a piece of paper attach to it…the note says…

Dear Saby;

This world was so beautiful thanks to you but, hard at the same time. I realize that I, Ryou Shirogane, have more enemies than lovers (LIE!!!) . First someone broke my car's brakes, second I was knock down, third I wake up only to find out I was held hostage by two maniacs…(my legs missing)…

_Saby_: "O_O"

_Saba_: "Keep reading I want to know more"

_Saby_: ….X_X….Ryou's….legs*faint*

_Reilly_: "I revived Ryou not for Saby's sake just for this story"

_Zuka_: "MINE"

_Lettuce: _"MINE"

_Saba_: "This calls for a contest"

_Reilly_: "First test…."

_Saba_: Swimming in shark infected waters"

Lettuce: "Nani? I don't know how to swim"

Zuka: "Sucker!!!"

_Reilly_: "You mean your sharks"

_Saba _: "Had trouble with neighbors"

_Reilly_: "Those two look cute, what's are their names?

_Saba_: "That one is called: I HATE RYOU!!!"

Reilly: "Okay…and the other"

_Saba_: "KILL RYOU!!!

_Reilly_: "WAY COOL!!!

_Saba_: "In your marks…get set…GO!!!!*Fires a missile*

Reilly: "And…the missile is going to"

Saba: "Oh…you will see"

_In Shiny's house…_

_Pudding: _"Look Taru-taru"

_Taruto: _"CANDY!!!!

_Two hours has pass…._

All the houses, malls, police stations, restaurants(poor café mew mew), schools…

_Shiny_: "Get to the point!!!"

Okay…I will get to the point…

_TV Reporter_: "We are under attack by two devilish kids. We tell our viewers to be on high alert and if you see them….PLEASE I BEG YOU, GIVE THEM CANDIES!!!!

_Pudding_: "CANDY!!!!!CANDY!!!!I WANT MORE, MORE!!!!NOW!!!!!

_TV Reporter: "Bad monkey girl…stay back…STAY!!!!I TELL YOU!!! STAY!!!!AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!_

Suddenly Taruto flies out of nowhere screaming…CANDY WOMAN!!!!!

_TV Reporter_: "AAAAAAHHHHHHH WHERE'S THEIR MOTHER?!!!AHHHHHHH!!!! And that was her last scream…what a bad mother if she only knew what her children are doing…

Shiny: "GO ON!!!!MAKE MAMA PROUD!!!!

_On the show…. _

_Saba: _"You were suppose to jump Zuka"

_Reilly_: "Zuka???"

Extremely busy kissing with Pai…

_Saba_: "LOOK!!!KILL RYOU HAS A FINGER BETWEEN HIS TEETH!!!!

_Reilly_: "I don't want to know who's the owner of that finger"

Let's go to the battlefield…

*Pai running*

_Zuka_: "MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE TONIGTH!!!!

Battlefield….

_Ryou_: "HEY!!!!I WAS REVIVED A SECOND AGO!!!!!

_Shiny_: "I DON'T CARE!!!!*points at Ryou with a gun* Click…

_Ryou_: "HA….IN YOUR FACE!!! Your gun doesn't have bullets"

_Shiny_: "Twinkle, twinkle little star now I wonder where you are"

A missile appears out of nowhere and explodes Ryou…

_Shiny_: "Twinkle, twinkle little star you don't know HOW GREATEFUL I'M AM!!!!

Policeman: "Who's Shiny?

All her comrades points at a girl dancing a happy dance.

_Police_: Hey!!!

_Shiny_: "The missile wasn't mine officer"

_Police_: "These are your kids?"

Shows a video that shows how the city was….after attack

_Shiny_: "YES!!!!YOU JUST MADE MOMMY PROUD!!!!

_Police_: "O_O"

"_I haven't post an authors note, please tell me if you guys are happy with your attitudes and reactions on the stories, if not please tell me and I will make it stop"_

_This little space is in memory of:_

_Lettuce= Dies from an accident(No details)_

_Ryou= Dies on a battlefield(No information)_

_TV Reporter= Dies from a sugar invasion(No monkeys like she said)_

_Keiichiro= Didn't notice his dead( also sugar invasion)_

_No Missiles were fired, no sugar was eaten, no people were harmed and NO people NO people got eaten by sharks…._

_Zuka pass with Pai on arms…_

_Zuka: "MINE!!!!!! DON'T LOOK!!!!! OR I WILL TAKE YOUR EYES!!!!_

_Thanks for reading!!!! _


	5. You're Kidding

_I want to die…WHO THE HELL IS THE ONE THAT DO KISSHU'S VOICE ON THE ENGLISH VERSION!!!!? OR PAI VOICE!!!! OR TARUTO'S!!!! _

_Yay!!! I'm so happy I got a lot of reviews!!! Happy way happy!!! This chapter is in honor of __Saba's Reflection, Zuka The Devil __and…__Chini__…__ShinyPachirisuLove__r pet_

_Ryou: _"So mammoths are extinct, how we are going find one?"

_Lettuce: _"Ryou?…why you didn't make a mew with that DNA"

_Saba: _"In other words…she called you "old man"

_Reilly: _"But…we haven't tell you the news"

_Saby: _"The news are…we are on jail"

_Kisshu: _"Unbelievable…I haven't do nothing"

_Reilly: "Okay…?_

_Saby: _"The ones that should be in jail are…"

_Reilly: _"Saba, you and me…so…why Ryou, Kisshu, Lettuce and….*gasp*

_Saby: _"What?

_Reilly: _"Isn't cute!!!! Is Chini awwww….what a cutie"

_Saba_: "Hey…there people missing"

Zuka: "ON JAIL NOW!!!! Later til' the trial"

_Keiichiro: _"So miss Reilly…why they are accusing us?

_TV Reporter_: "Yes…I was supposed to be on the news not here"

_Reilly_: "Explain them why they are here…HEY!!!!THERE PEOPLE WATCHING!!!!

_Saba_: "Disgusting…EWWWW!!!!STOP!!!

_Reilly_: "SOMEONE!!!! A CURTAIN!!!PLEASE!!!!

_Saba_: "Anyway….all of you are here because you are a BUNCH OF WEAKLINGS!!!!

_Reilly_: "THE MAMMOTH!!! WHERE' THE MAMMOTH!!!!

_Saba_: "YEAH!!! WE ORDERED FRIED!!!! SO WHERE THE HELL IS IT?

_Zuka_: "Shiny and Chini are hunting one right now"

So…Shiny and her cute pet Chini are on a quest called…"In the search of the mammoth". They were really sleepy, their plain leaves at 6:30 in the morning Mint also is with them

_Mint_: "And why?"

I don't' know I just put you in here don't ask…

_Mint_: "I wonder why?

They reach the airport (almost miss it)…. When they arrived they were abandon in the middle of a ice

_Mint_: "WHY!!!!????

Please just ignore her…anyway…they were walking nowhere to go, nowhere to turn to. The quest was useless they didn't found a mammoth…

Chini was anxious like predicting something but, she didn't know what…

_Mint_: "STOP!!!!IT!!!!

Do you hear something?...No?...oh well…

_Shiny_: "What's wrong Chini?

Chiny was looking straight to the horizon…with her ears moving side by side…

_Mint_: "IS THAT!!!???

_Shiny_: "COME ON MINT!!!!I BEG YOU!!!! SHUT…UP!!!!

_Mint_: "IS COMING!!!!!

_Shiny_: "WHAT!!!???

_Mint_: "…Is…that?...

_Shiny_: "A CAVEMAN!!!!!"

_Caveman_: "Love…blue…girl…MINE!!!!

_Mint_: "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOO!!!!AAAAAHHH!!!

_Shiny_: "HEY!!! Buddy let's make a deal…"

_Caveman_: "Blue?"

_Shiny_: "Yes blue will be yours if you give me a mammoth"

_Caveman_: "Blue…mine?...give…you mammoth?

_Shiny_: "That's right pal"

_Mint_: "WHAT??? YOU B***H!!!!

Now Shiny, Chini and Mint have to wait til' the NICE!!! Caveman returns...

_In jail…._

_Reilly_: "I hope I'm not an aunt"

_Saba_: "That will be a curse"

_Reilly:_ "Tell me about it…me an aunt of Shirogane's kid…NO WAY!!!!"

_Lettuce_: "You will kill your own nephew or niece?

_Keiichiro_: "With me here I don't think so young lady"

_Reilly_: "Shut up…please"

_Saba_: "Yeah…chocolate boy"

_TV Reporter_: "This is great…just great"

_Kisshu_: "Can you shut up?...I trying to watch the show…I think Mint in it"

Everyone: "WHHHAAATTTT????

_On the ice…come and chill down…_

-Elephant sound-

_Shiny_: "I don't believe it…is a real, breathing MAMMOTH!!!!!"

_Caveman_: "NOW…BLUE…MINE…MARRY!!!!  
_Mint_: "Nooooo…WAYYY!!!!* Runs away and caveman fallows*

_Shiny_: "THAT'S RIGHT BUDDY RUN FOR LOVE!!!!"

After an hour Buddy (caveman's new name) returns with Mint in hands…

_Shiny_: "Okay…LET THE CEREMONY BEGINS!!!!"

_Mint_: "WWHAAATTT????

_Shiny_: "Buddy do you take Mint Aizawa as your beloved wife, to protect her from danger…and all of those stuff?"

_Buddy_: "Blue…mine"

_Shiny_: "GREAT!!!! Now the bride…do you take Buddy the caveman as your beloved husband, to love him…and again all the others stuff?

_Mint_: "MY LAWYER!!!!!!

_Shiny_: "SHE DOES!!!! CONGRATUALATIONS TO THE MARRIED COUPLE!!!!

Buddy took Mint to her new house in…the middle of nowhere while Shiny and Chini took the mammoth to a kitchen…and enjoy her flight back home knowing that Mint will be happy with her new life…

_Service boy: _"Mammoth ready"

_Saba_: "RYOU, LETTUCE, TV REPORTER, CHOCOLATE BOY!!!!

_Reilly_: "Ryou's busy right now"

_Saba_: "Don't care…RYOU!!!!!

_Ryou_: "WHAT? I'M BUSY!!!!!

_Saba_: "DON'T CARE!!!!!AAAHHHHH!!!!* pulls out a mace*

_Ryou_: "O.O…okay…."

_Reilly_: "Dinner's ready"

_Kisshu_: "Can I eat too?"

_Saby_: "And I'm feeling great"

_Reilly_: "Sure…Kisshu you can eat too…and Saby…I hope I'm not an aunt"

_Saby_: -_-;….no comments…"

_Saba_: "Ready…and GO!!!!

After a half an hour pass they couldn't take it anymore…but, Kisshu seems to enjoy it…does he knows is a mammoth?

_Lettuce_: "X_X…

_TV Reporter_: *burp*…aahhh…no more"

_Keichierro_:…….please don't make talk…I beg you ladies"

_Ryou_: "Is there's a doctor on the house…?

Lettuce: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!

Well…guess that everyone went to the bathroom…poor janitor…

_Zakuro_: "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!!!!!"

_Kisshu_: "Humm…that chicken was good"

_Saba_: "Okayyyy….?"

(Mint's Pov)

"One of this day I, Mint Aizawa, will get my revenge. Each one of them is going to pay…every single thing they are doing to me…with both of my two hands(NOOO!!!) I will kill them I swear…just wait til' I finish with Buddy…YOU ARE NEXT!!!!! All of you…Muaahahahahahah…WAIT!!!! This is the begging of a Mint era where I will only rule and they will obey my commands…this is your end…your…end…

_Buddy_: "BLUE…LOVES…BUDDY…NOW!!!!

_Mint_: O_O!!!!

_Buddy_: "BUDDY WANTS BLUE NOW!!!!!*Runs to the direction Mint is standing*

_Mint_: "PAY!!!!I SAID!!!!PAY!!!!AAAAHHHHH BACK OFF!!!!!

_Well guys…Mint deserve that and more…he, he, he…I hope Mint enjoys her honeymoon guess that we need three names…_

_Zuka: "why?_

_Reilly: "I think that after that…Mint will have a baby"_

_Mint: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!NO!!!_

_Really: "And…for the other two…well"_

_Zuka: "Well…what?"_

_Really: "Well…the problems is that Saby…has uncle that are twins…"_

_Zuka: "DON'T TELL ME MORE!!!!_

_Saba: "A Shirogane's curse…beware!!!_

_Thanks for all the reviews keep going on guys…remember we are on jail thanks Saba's sharks for killing Lettuce…_

_Doctor: "Where are they?_

_*Everyone points to the bathroom*_

_I have a question is Mint or Minto?…I don't remember._


	6. MINT MADNESS

_YAY!!!! I'm happy!!! Way…Happy. Thanks for Mint's information Saba and Zuka. Now sorry for bothering, what Keiichiro means? Well…Ryou means power, majesty or spirit so….I think is something related to that….Chapter in honor of them and Chini ._

_Reilly_: "My name is R-E-I-L-L-Y…not really"

_Saby_: "Geez…sorry…blame the computer not me"

_Ringo_: "Yep…sorry…but Mint and Buddy is in their honeymoon so Chini has to be like an angel.

_Reilly_: "Hey…Don't listen to penguin feet we do what our reviewers tell us"

_Ringo_: "RINGO IS NOT A PENGUIN FEET!!!!"

_Ryou_: "Well…your DNA is the Humboldt Penguin"

_Saba_: "So Einstein how she became a mew if you didn't infuse her?"

_Saby_: "Well…she fuse thanks to a Mew aqua that her mother gave to her as a gift"

_Ryou_: "I'm starting to hate you"

_Saby_: "So…she doesn't use a pendant although Ryou gave one to her"

_Keiichiro_: "Why you call me "chocolate boy?

_Reilly_: "On with the chapter"

_Zuka_: "WAIT!!!! I think Saby has another question"

_Saby_: "Ringo enemy is Gato de ro…what? How the hell you write that?

_Saba_: "How the hell you pronounce that?"

_Somewhere in an island…or on…._

Mint…was plotting an evil scheme…she calls it "Mint new era"…it consist of killing all the people that annoy her and placing robots clones to control the people…

_Mint_: "IS MINTO!!!!! YOU DON'T READ YOU SLOTH!!!!

_Massaya_: "Hey…sloth are animals that are almost in extinction, not a stupid girl that wants to kill me all the times"

_Saby_: "Sloth are cute…they don't worry about life they just hang on trees"

_Massaya_: "At least she agrees with me"

_Saby_: "Dream on wonder boy"

_Zuka_: "You guys remember that is trial time"

_Everyone_: *sigh*

_Ryou_: "I don't want to see a mew with that DNA"

_Keiichiro_: "It will turn out as a Mint clone"

_Saba_: "Hey…I thought you were a gentleman"

_Keiichiro_: "I am…I JUST HATE ICHIGO!!!!

_Ichigo_: "Why?

_Keiichiro_: "YOU SEE ME AS MASSAYA!!!! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT????"

_Officer_: "Silence you are about to enter the court"

_Saby_: "Why we are wearing handcuffs?"

We entered the court just to see that the culprits are…Saby, Saba, Reilly and Shiny.

"Let the court begin, you may proceed Zuka" the judge said with a angry look

Zuka: "Thank you sir. We see here three murderers and a bad mother…

All the audience gasp and started to talk…

_Judge_: Order ORDER I SAID!!!! Continue with the reasons of them to be here"

_Zuka_: "Saby killed Lettuce and in others stories killed Massaya, Reilly and Saba used devices that are illegal ' cause Saba killed Jigsaw and kept his torturing devices for her personal use to kill….RYOU!!!! And last Shiny went to war leaving her little children without supervision and they destroyed TOKYO!!!!. SIR I FOUND THEM GUILTY!!!!"

_Jugde_: Do we have accusations?

_Zuka_: "Yes…Lettuce tell us"

Lettuce: "Well…

1. They forced me to enter this show.

2. They make me fight with my friend Zuka for Pai.

3. They make me jump to the sea…I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SWIM!!!!

4. THEY TRHOW SHARKS!!!! AND THEY TOOK MY FINGER!!!!!"

_Zuka_: "Not more please….pure horror. Next Ryou" (Good for you)

_Ryou_: "Okay…

1. They broke my car's brake.

2. They knocked me down.

3. I wake up, only to find…THAT MY LEGS WERE MISSING!!!!.

4. They held me hostage and cut my head and arms EVERYTHING!!!!

_Zuka: _"And you didn't deserve it? Right"

_Ryou_: "NOT AT ALLL!!!!

_Saba_: "Sure…you are such an angel"

Zuka: "Next TV Reporter….tell us your story"

TV Reporter: "Welll….

_Mint_: "STOP!!!!!* appears with a laser gun*

All the people of the court started to run…some straight…HEY!!!! WACTH THE WALLL!!!! *wall breaking* okay…that one just broke the window*glass breaking sound

_Ryou_: "HEY!!!!"

_Lettuce_: "Is not me this time you jerk"

That one is on the ceiling… and that in circles

_Shiny: _"Your time has come Chini….HYPER!!!!!NOW!!!!!YAY!!!!

Taruto: "Duh…is Pudding's adopted mother…What do you think?"

Chini: *to hyper to explain*

It was like a storm but…WORST!!!! Lightning falling everywhere

_Ryou_: "Is that a head?"

_Zakuro_: "YES!!!! THE SERVICE BOY HEAD!!!!!

_Saba_: "Guess…she wants revenge…

_Mint_: "Together…ZAKURO AND ME WILL RULE THIS WORLD!!!!!

_Reilly_: "What about Buddy?"

_Mint_: "It wasn't a official matrimony so….I KILL HIM!!!!!!

_Everyone_: "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH CHINI!!!!!

_Mint_: "Hum…to bad she's on a rubber cage so…that means to electric sparks ON MY HOUSE!!!!!!

_Ringo_: "RINGO WANTS MASHIO!!!!!

_Zakuro_: "Guess that you're brother isn't coming what a shame"* cuts her head off*

_Saba: _"SHE WAS TEN!!!!!!

_HELL!!!!SOMEONE HELP US SEND AN ARMY!!!! I couldn't finish this story because of Mint.._

_Mint: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!_

_Okay I get it Minto…..HELP!!!!!ZUKA WE NEED YOUR DEMON!!!!!_

_Thanks for the reviews…^-^_

_Taruto: "I'm a fruit cake"_

_Pudding: "I'm a dessert…is way worst."_

_The entire cast is under control of Mint…Minto….what's going to happen?_


	7. Againis just a circle

_Hello!!! Is me again thanks for the reviews everybody so let's start with this chapter. Before we begin the biggest thanks to Zuka, Saba, Shiny and our new reader AnimeCrystalPearl (Crystal for short) for supporting my story!!!^-^_

_Kisshu: "I thought your boyfriend dumped you"_

_Saby: "…he…did…ToT"_

_Reilly: "Okay chapter"_

_Mint_: "NO ONE WILL PLAY WITH ME AGAIN!!!!!!!

_Saba_: "Hey…didn't you lay you're eggs?"

_Mint_: "O_O"

_Zuka_: "So…that means she have to retire from now on?"

_Saby_: "Yep…until next chapter Mint"

_Zuka_: "So…what we are going to do?

_Kisshu_: "Yeah…fun is over"

_Keiichiro_: "Hey…you haven't tell me why you guys call me "Chocolate boy?"

_Ryou_: "Isn't obvious? Duh….

_Keiichiro_: "WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!!???

_Ryou_: "Nothing"

_Saby_: "HEY!!!! THAT'S CHILD ABUSE!!!! STOP NOW OR I KILL YOU!!!!

_Saba_: "Hell…NOOO…I don't want to see the face of that judge again"

_Shiny_: "A least someone is free from killing"

_Everyone: _"WHO?

Shiny points at Kisshu that was pretty busy hearing music

Underline words means singing…OMG!!!!

_Kisshu_: _"Ichigo you are killing me…."_

_Ichigo_: "O_O"

_Kisshu_: _"My skin is burning because I'm not touching you…"_

_Massaya_: "He…touch you?"

_Kisshu: __"And my eyes are now useless….'cause_…

_Saba_: "Is going to rain"

_Kisshu: __"They can't see you anymore…"_

_Really_: "I need an umbrella"

_Kisshu: __"NO, no, NOOOOO!!!!! They can't see you anymore"_

_Pai_: "Please…make it stop"

_Kisshu: __"Ichigo come back I'm dying and my eyes are useless 'cause…_

_Everyone: __"They can't see you anymore?"_

_Keiichiro: _"STOP!!!!!

_Kisshu_: "Why?

_Keiichiro_: THAT SONG IS USELESS THE SAME AS EVERYBODY HERE!!!!!"

_Kisshu_: "Hey….YOU ARE THE ONE THAT SUCKS!!!!!

Kisshu leaves the set…

_(Kisshu's Pov)_

"So….He think my song sucks huh?….I hate this…that chocolate boy is going to pay for what he's doing. I just need help and I will be the next…ALCA PONE (I spelled wrong…was a famous American gangster) I need help…Zakuro just retire because of Mint…and she's also occupied with her newborn chicks. Actually they got no names…or yes they do…anyway I, Kisshu whatever, is going to call his best friend Crystal for this job….he, he, he…*evil grin*

End of Pov

_Crystal_: "Just tell me who the one I have to kill?

_Kisshu_: "Chocolate boy"

_Crystal_: "Who?

Ryou pass in the middle of the conversation…

_Kisshu_: "Hey…where are you going?

_Ryou_: "To the hospital"

Crystal: "Why"

_Ryou_: "None of your business…oh and is Keiichiro"

_Crystal_: "KEIICHIRO!!!!!* went to her car to look for something*

_Kisshu_: "I knew I called the right person"

*crystal appears with maces, guns, war tank, axes…

_Kisshu_: "I think the readers got the point"

_Reilly_: "You think" *anime sweat drop*

_Crystal_: "Here you go Kisshu"

_Kisshu_: "A SCISSOR…this…

_Crystal_: "Any problem?"*fire in her eyes"

_Kisshu_: "O_O…nope"

Inside the set everyone was lock inside cages...and…

_Saba_: "Is that Ringo's head?

_Zuka_: "I think it was"

Cage #1

Saba, Zuka, Reilly, Shiny, Chini, Ringo's body…

Everyone: "EEWWWWWW!!!!!

Cage#2

Lettuce, Pai and Taruto

Cage#3

Pudding, Berry, Ichigo and Massaya

_Keiichiro_: "So that means I'm the boss here. Here you have Miss Pudding"

_Ichigo_: "Keiichiro…no…be nice…no please….

_Berry_: "NOT SUGAR!!!!!"

_Pudding_: Thanks Kei-Kei"

Hour passes…

Pudding: *Twitch*

_Cage#3_: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Crystal_: "YOUR ERA ENDS HERE CHOCOLATE BOY!!!!!

_Reilly_: "Is a plane?"

_Saba_: "Is a bird?"

_Zuka_: "Is an astronaut?"

_Pai_: "….do I look …"

*evil glares at Pai*

_Pai_: "O_O…NO is…"

_Pudding_: "GIVE!!!!! MEEE!!!! CANDY!!!!!

_Ichigo_: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

_Shiny_: "No…is SUPER CRYSTAL AND KISSHU!!!!

Crystal: "Keiichiro…your evil plots are over"

Keiichiro: "MMMMMUAAAAAAAAAAAAHHAAAA!!!! Think you can stop me"

A cage falls from the sky…

_Everyone:_ "No…what now?

_Pudding_: "CANDY!!!!!!"

_Berry_: "Hey Massaya has candy…not me"

_Massaya_: "FU** YOU!!!!"

_Keiichiro_: "I stole Zuka's Demon so I'm invincible"

_Zuka_: "Hopes it doesn't find Ryou"

_Saba_: "Oh…yeah is a Ryou demon Killer"

On the hospital two little blond twins about three year old were running around…

One is named Suika and the other is named Nashi.

_Suika_: "Mommy…I love Massaya"

_Saby_: "WHAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTT? *faints*

_Nashi_: "Daddy...I want to see Massaya"

_Ryou_: "If there weren't my kids"

_Suika_: "NOW!!!!!

_Ryou_: "DAMN YOU!!!!

_Nashi_: "Daddy's bad"

_So again we are under control…but, this time Keiichiro is the mastermind and who are these annoying twins? But, don't worry Kisshu holds the ultimate weapon…a scissor…(Laugh hysterically) Keep reviewing next chapter has a lot of blood and dead_

_Saby: "I still on depression…please come back"_

_Really: "Thinking about your stupid boyfriend…HE DUMPED YOU GET OVER IT!!!_

_Saby: "I can't"_

_Meanings_

_Suika= Watermelon_

_Nashi= Pear_


	8. Journey to Bloody Island

_I'm pumping UP!!!! And ready to go!!! Thanks everyone for reviewing and supporting my story this chapter is in honor of you!!!! Thanks Shiny for the information help me a lot. So a promise is a promise LET'S CUT HEAD OFF!!!!_

_Ryou: _"I didn't know cages screams"

_Flashback_

_Cage#3_: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Saby: _"He, he, he…oh…so wrong"

_Really: _"So next time check what you write anyway…we are on cages"

_Shiny: _"Why you didn't kill Mint?"

_Saba: _"She had chicks to take care of"

_Really: _"Sure…and we can't let newborn chicks without a mother"

_Pudding: _"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz….."

_Keiichiro_: "SHUT UP!!!!!!!! YOU…..*a sword slash him into two*

_Ringo: _"Great…we are covered in blood"

_Ryou_: "Do a head without body talk?"

_Zuka_: "Hopefully I'm not cleaning"

_Ichigo_: "MASSAYA, MASSAYA!!!!!! HE'S NOT HERE!!!!!"

_Everyone_: "Oh…he's not here what should we do…? Oh no we are doom.*Laughs*

_Ichigo_: "You guys don't understand a girl's heart"

_Saby_: "For once I agree with her"*Chinese accent*

So Keiichiro is dead(hope Ryou don't mind it) a sword stuck on his chest uhhhh…bloody

All the guys were looking who in the world killed chocolate boy and if it killed Keiichiro that means that it holds Zuka's demon means….WE ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!!!!! Nah…Kisshu will save us….

_Pai_: "STOP PLAYING WITH THE SCISSOR AND KILL BLUE KNIGTH!!!!!

Nope…not responding Kisshu seems to enjoy his time with the scissor to care about us that we are stuck on the ceiling inside cages on top of boiling lava and a clock ticking device that each time a hour passed a axe comes out a cut a little piece of the rope that is holding the cages.

_Crystal_: "Hey…I got an idea…SOMEONE ON THIS SET HAS A LONG SHIRT!!!!!

_Reilly_: "Okay…hey Ryou and Saby you guys were on the hospital how the hell you guys got inside the cages?"

_Saby and Ryou_: "Evil twins, don't ask"

A cute long shirt falls from the sky it was pink and white and has strawberries on it.

_Crystal_: "NOW ICHIGO WEAR IT!!!!!( sorry girls)

Ichigo did what she was told put the shirt on and started to do a sexy flirt to Kisshu. It didn't work on him(weird) but, it took effect on the other boys.

_Zuka and Lettuce_: "PAI YOU ARE MINE!!!!!*knock down*

Lettuce and Zuka clap hands together screaming HIGH FIVE!!!!!

_Reilly_: "Hey…he's mine too"

_Saby_: "HELL KISSHU LOOK UP!!!!!

_Blue Knight_: Let's play a game…is called rip your head off!!!

_Pudding_: "Zzzzzzzzzzzz……head off…"

_Reilly_: "The rules"

_Blue knight_: "Easy…

1. Each one of you will be separate in two teams (I chose)

2. Everything is possible

3. Weapons…maces, axes, chainsaws, bombs, anything

4. Cheating is allowed.

_Saby_: "Cheating…*sigh*

_Really_: "Oh…brother…boyfriend trauma again"

_Saba_: "Did you know even good people go to hell"

_Blue Knight_: "The teams are…. Red Demons vs. White Angels

_Crystal_: "Separate already…."

_Blue Knight_: "Chocolate boy was revived for this…the members of the Red Demons are…Saba, Reilly, Shiny, Zuka, Crystal, Saby, Pai and Ryou.

_Saba:_ "I hate you Blue Knight"

_Blue Knight_: "The White Angels are…Ichigo, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro (somehow here), Keiichiro, Berry, Half Ringo and Taruto"

_Zuka_: "What about dream boy with scissors?"

Kisshu was really busy playing with his new friend Sissy (scissor new name) to participate on the game. The goals were written on the wall…it says

_Tomorrow morning the two teams will be sent to a tropical deserted island. One team on the north and the other south. Each of the teams has to find the rivals and cut their heads and body. The team with the most kills wins._

_Saba: _"We have the advantage Ringo's head is already on the floor"

_So the Blue knight wants blood…let's give them blood. Next chapter we will be on an island"_

_Saby: "Why?...why he cheated on me?_

_Reilly: "Geez…girl…seriously…get over it"_

_Please review ^-^!!!!_


	9. Roller Coasters are Deadly

_YAY!!!! HAPPY, HAPPY!!!! I'm ready to go again thanks to everybody. SO LET' S BEGIN THE CHAPTER!!!!!_

_Ryou: "Before we start HAPPY BIRTHDAY SABY-SAN!!!!_

_Saby: "Geezz…thanks…but, is not today is on June 2__nd__ Ryou"_

_Ryou: "I say it today because…I don't know if today I end with my head off"_

_Saby: "*blush* Ryou thanks that's so sweet"_

Both of the teams started to pack their things and left to the airport. Each team has a private jet. They will arrive in any moment.

Red Demons jet…

_Blue Knight_: "So people let me start this thing"

_Saba_: " GASP! MY PRECIOUS HEAD! *holds onto it* MINE, MINNA!

_Reilly_: "LET ME CUT HEADS!!!!! NOW!!!!!

_Zuka_: "NOW!!!!!*grab Blue knight by his head*

_Crystal_: "How I will grab Sissy?"

_Kisshu_:* To busy playing with Sissy*

_Pai_: "ENOUGH KISSHU!!!!!! GIVE ME SISSY!!!! *give Sissy to Crystal*

_Crystal_: "YES!!!* evil grin to Kisshu's head*

_Blue Knight_: "If you cut Kisshu's head you are disqualified"*Zuka still on his head*

_Kisshu_: *anime teary eyes* SISSY MINE!!!! SISSY!!!! MINE!!!!

_Crystal_: "Oh brother….*Chops down Kisshu's head*

_Shiny_: "This is weird…how in the world Kisshu is in this team?"

_Saby: _*on Ryou's lap* He's not on this team…so his head doesn't count"

_Blue Knight: _*Zuka still on his head* Can someone please take her off my head?"

_Saba: _"Nope…she's there because she is the one destined to cut your head at the end of the competition"

_Blue Knight: _"Whatever…anyway each one of you has a goal…

Saba has to kill Lettuce

Reilly has to kill Pudding

Shiny has to kill Taruto

Crystal has to kill Keiichiro(aka: Chocolate boy)

Zuka has to kill Berry (somehow) *seems to be more interested on Blue knight's head*

Ryou has to kill Ichigo (hopes he enjoy it)

Pai has to kill Zakuro that's all let me go to the next jet"

_Saby_: "HEY!!!! WHAT ABOUT ME!!!!!

White Angels jet….

_Blue Knight: _*Zuka still on his head* ANYWAY!!!! YOUR GOALS!!!!! ARE!!!!…

Lettuce has to kill Saba

Pudding has to kill Reilly

Taruto has to kill Shiny

Keiichiro has to kill Crystal

Zakuro has to kill Pai

Berry has to kill Zuka

_Ringo_: "HEY!!!! WHAT ABOUT ME!!!!! *her head has been glued*

Suddenly the floor of the planes vanished sending all the players to the island.

_Reilly_: "Okay….there's an elevator"

_Saby_: "Ryou…do…you…like…me?"

_Ryou_: "Well…you are beautiful…I mean you have green eyes and long brown blond hair"

Saby: "YAY!!!!*pushes Kisshu to the elevator*

_Kisshu_: "Hey…I'm stuck…this thing is falling…AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!

The elevator is falling at ultrasonic speed with Kisshu's head outside and is getting close to an axe and….you know the rest. Blood is spilled all over the place and Kisshu's head is rolling down the hill.

_Crystal_: "Is that Keiichiro?"

While Crystal search for Keiichiro's head the Red Demons are building a roller coaster.

_(Crystal Pov)_

I, Crystal, I'm searching for Chocolate boy. A vicious creature , child abuser, milk punisher…indeed a beast. I have to be on high alert, it could kill me easily with his gentleman attributes but, NOO!!!! It won't work on me Because my team is building a roller coaster….everything seems black but, there he is so innocent yet so bad…I'm ready to….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

~~~~~End of Pov~~~~

_Keiichiro: _"WHAT THE F!!!!!?* a sack has been thrown to his head*

The Red Demons were now enjoying the ride on the roller coaster….

_Everyone_: "CHOCOLATE BOY'S HEAD OFF!!!!!

At the end of the ride Keiichiro was there screaming MY HEAD!!!!!

Too late for that…his head has been send flying….and his blood all over the place…

_Blue Knight_: "Guess that the Red Demons has the advantage" *Zuka still on his head*

_Zuka_: "My…demon…BACK!!!!!!!GRRRRRRRRR!!!!!

_Okay!!! Next chapter!!!! Is getting cool!!!!Please review!!!!^-^_

_Ryou: "Happy Birthday"_

_Saby: "On June 2__nd__ I told you!!!! _

_Please review!!!!And give me ideas!!!_


	10. Fan Girl Gone CRAZY!

_Guess that we have a new reader guys that is a bit obsessed with Final Fantasy and wants to see Ryou fighting with Cloud so here is : __"Odin The Dark Lighter"__ so let's start with this chapter!!!! Saba-san thanks and early Happy Birthday to you too!!!!^-^_

_Saby_: "Should we give him a chance"

_Crystal: _"YES!!!!! CHOCOLATE BOY IS DEAD!!!!!!* throws head to the air*

_Ryou_: "Me?…fighting?…HEY I'M NOT BOTTLE BLOND!!!! YOU….

_Reilly_: "Whoa….Ryou calm down"

_Saba_: "That's not a toy Crystal, that a head"

_Blue Knight_: *Zuka still on his head* this is interesting…"

Suddenly chairs fell from the sky, and both of the teams sit down on their respective team's names and started to scream: "FIGTH, FIGTH, FIGTH…"

_Odin_: "Can I sit down?

_Zuka_: "Sure…any Ryou hater is welcome"

_Saby_: "GO!!!!!RYOU!!!! YAY!!!!*dress as a cheerleader*

_Shiny_: *evil look to Taruto* Chini get ready"

_Saby_: "Come on Ryou's cheerleaders take center stage…NOW!!!!"

Suddenly Ichigo, Zakuro, Lettuce and Pudding got dressed as cheerleaders…

_Ichigo_: "O_O…what we are going to say?"

_Saby_: "The same shit you said in the English version you klutz"

_Odin_: "Okay….weird"

_Cheerleaders_: "Mew mew style, mew mew grace, mew mew power in your face"

_Saba_: "Oh…brother"*roll eyes*

_Zakuro_: "What next?*she moves her head only to find Pai with an axe*

_Pai_: "What?…we still in the competition"

_Saby_: "THE SAME!!!!!!*angry vain on her head*

_Ryou_: "Saby…."

_Cheerleaders_: "Mew mew power, mew mew fate, super nature activate"*throws pom-poms to the air*

_Saba: _"Hell…they do sound like cheerleaders!!!!"

_Cloud_: *magically appears*

_Saba_: "HELL!!!!! ZAKURO'S HEAD!!!!!

_Pai_: "Told you"

_Zuka_: *giggles* and throws a SISSY!!!!"

_Berry: _*talking on the phone* Yes…uhu…next week…sounds great"

_Kisshu_: "SISSY!!!! YOU CAME BACK!!!!!*anime teary eyes*

_Berry_: "Sure, I…AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!*Berry head is off*

_Saby_: "Great…you just kill a cheerleader KISSHU!!!!!

_Kisshu_: "The elevator thing was cool…oh? Yes Saby"

_Saba_: "With all the blood we have here I think we could make another competition"

_Saby_: "Ryou, Ryou you're going to win!!!! I'm going to cheat!!!!"

_Odin_: "Ohhh no you don't*send Saby inside a cage*

_Zuka: _"A big mistake boy…..Blue Knight MOVE!!!!HIDE!!!!!

Everyone takes shelter behind brick walls…Chini also use an electric barrier to protect everyone…well…almost everyone.

_Shiny_: "OUT!!!!YOU MIDGET!!!!!

_Odin_: "What?"

_Ryou_: "Face the wrath of my girl"

_Zuka_: "Hide…Odin"

_Saby_: "Let…me…out…of…here…NOW!!!!!!

_Ryou_: "Bye-bye Cloud…or should I say…BOTTLE BLOND!!!! And I'm immune"

_Saby_: "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!*with her own teeth brakes the cage"

_Reporter_: "Take Orbit White to a clear, strong white teeth" *smiles*

_Saba_: "I'm wearing sunglasses…that's too shiny"

_Ryou_: "So good…*Laugh*

_Saby_: "YOU!!!!…CLOUD!!!!!…YOU!!!!!*takes a chainsaw*

Suddenly she knocks Cloud on the floor and started to cut him in pieces.

_Ryou_: *Laugh hysterically* TARUTO NEXT!!!!!

_Shiny_: "NO!!!! ME!!! KILL HIM!!!!

_Ryou_: "Sure…Saby please"

_Saby_: *hands Shiny the chainsaw*

_Shiny_: "MMUUUAAAAHHHAHHAHAHAAAA!!!!!!*cough, cough*

_Ryou_: "Water?"

_Shiny_: "Thanks*drinks* MUUAAAHHHAAAAA!!!!!!

Taruto head, hands, fingers were flying all over the place and the chainsaw has been soak of Taruto's blood.

In the other hand the guys were chibi like in a corner. Crystal is hugging Keiichiro's head…

_Crystal_: "AS A SUVENIER!!!

Okay…just a memento, Pai is hugging Zuka( Still interested on Blue Knight but, hugs Pai back)

Kisshu is hugging Sissy on a possessive way…MINE!!!!...okay

_Lettuce_: *Baby cries, Saba appears behind*

_Saba_: *wearing sunglasses* He, he, he…*evil grin*

Chini: *launching electrics attacks like crazy*

The Island's on fire bombs are falling from the sky….volcanoes are erupting, the sea is coming out (Tsunamis), and an earthquake…the entire cast is out of control…

*Berry headless body is running*

_Zuka_: "RUN IS THE HEADLESS MAN!!!!!

_Ryou_: "Need a pumpkin"*laugh*

_Odin_: "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!!!? LET ME OUT NOW!!!!

_Saby_: "To the world out there…I'M A TRUE RYOU FAN!!!! ASK ME ANYTHING AND I WILL ANSWER IT!!!!!

_Ryou_: "Great…now they will ask you…what color is my underwear?"

_Saby_: "I'm not going to answer that...maybe about your DNA or something besides everyone knows is white"

_Ryou_: "Okay…you know?

_Saby_: "Oh…you will be surprise by the things I know"

*Sissy is flying and Kisshu is behind her screaming: "SISSY DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!"

_Pai_: *Hugging Zuka* Great…my brother …I lost him…to…a scissor"

_So there you have it never…but, NEVER!!!! Made a fan girl angry…It could bring the end of the world!!!! _

_A/N: "Odin hope I didn't offended you by killing Cloud…I needed to protect Ryou"_

_Review people…for your salvation!!!!!Saby has gone MAD!!!!_

_Saby "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!*launch fire balls*_

_Again Early Happy Birthday Saba-san!!!! _


	11. Almost winning Red Demons

_Hello guys, I'm surprise ELEVEN CHAPTERS!!!! Thanks for the support way thanks really thanks!!! For a Little change in chapter 12 you can ask anything you want to the cast, how the feel, if they are happy with the things in this story anything!!!! ^-^Part of this story are in honor of Iguana boy that appears on episode 36(I think) It was funny_

_Shiny_: *takes out violin but, at the same time twitching*

_Reilly_: *cries but, cuts Pudding's head*

_Shiny_: *starts playing Titanic*

_Saby_: "Guess that Odin didn't like the idea…*sigh* oh well…"

_Saba_: *whisper something to Saby*

_Saby_: "Coming right up" *leaves set*

_Crystal_: *holding head* what are Pixie sticks?"

_Kisshu_: *playing with Sissy*

_Pai_: *still hugging Zuka*Please, I beg you, can someone take that scissor out of here?

_Taruto_: "They can't, if they do it Kisshu could take his own life away…I don't care but,…"

_Shiny_: *keep playing violin* HEY!!! I KILLED YOU!!!!

_Saby: _*from far away* SABA I DON'T FIND IT!!!!

_Saba_: "Oh brother…SABY IF YOU GO TO THE SEA I BET YOU DON'T FIND WATER!!!!*also leaves set*

OMG!!!!! SHINY IS NOW A PROFESSIONAL IN VIOLIN!!!!!!

_Taruto_: "Have you ever tasted iguana?

Via…web cam….

_Saby_: "Well…it taste just like chicken"

_Everyone_: "Huh?

_Saby_: "I haven't eat it!!! Someone told me"

_Reilly_: *Holding Pudding's head*Yep…in some places of the world there are people that actually eat iguanas.

_Crystal_: *hugging head* So…"

_Reilly and Saby_: "They told us"

_Saby_: "Well…out from here"

Ichigo phones rings…

_Ichigo_: "Moshi-moshi"

_????_: "You haven't notice but, in chapter….don't know…Masaya is missing"

_Ichigo_: "Aoyama-Kun?"

So…you guys thing everything has calm down…NO WAY!!!!!. We are inside of a cave because Odin is mad and had summoned torrential rains and vicious winds. Shiny thanks to the…waffles is hyper. She had called her weapon… "The Violin Of DOOM!!!". She had summoned earthquakes and volcanoes…indeed a chaos.

_Shiny_: "LET GO MY EGGO!!!!*holds waffles possessively*

_Pudding_: "Fine stay with your waffles"

_Pai_: "So…our company are heads that talk…interesting"

_????_: *Masaya screams*

_Ichigo_: "AOYAMA-KUN!!!!!

_????_: *chainsaws sounds* We have kidnapped the tree huger and we are ready to begin the process of torturing, listen closely"

_Ichigo_: "Aoyama-kun…NOOO!!!!!"

Now poor Ichigo(yeah right) is suffering for Aoyama-kun(I wonder if she doesn't get tired of calling him that way) because he had been kidnapped by…no name…

_Ryou_: "Where's Saby and Saba?"

_Ichigo_: "WHAT???"

Oh…hell Ryou…YES!!!! You know already Saby and Saba were the ones…

_Saba_: "Now suffer worst than Shiro-baka"

_Saby_: "…Saba…"

_Saba_: "Sorry…is my style can't change it"

Well…the steps are…

1. He was eating breakfast…but, we took it away and yelled in unison…."Silly rabbit trix are for kids.

2. We gave him iguana, he thought it was chicken.

3. We knock him down and put him in the back of the car.

4. We arrive to a military base and start playing with the machine guns

_Saba_: "He has holes on his stomach"

5. We dressed as grim reapers scythe and everything

_Saba_: "Weird but, also the bone things, the arms legs…you know"

On the set….

_Little boy: _"IGUANA!!!! IGUANA!!!!

_Ichigo_: "Not AGAIN!!!!!

8. AXES!!!!!*cut down Masaya's head and rest of the body*

_Saba_: "Cute we are covered in tree hugger's blood"

_Saby_: "Saba?"

_Saba_: "Yep"

_Saby_: "Do trees walk?"

_Saba_: "Oh…for the love of….WHAT!!!!???

_Cherry Tree_: "MURDURERS!!!!!!

_Saba and Saby: _"We are angels"

_Saba_: "We tried so hard to save him but, we couldn't Miss tree" *Anime innocent face*

_Saby_: "Yes…we were trying the best of best"*Anime teary eyes*

_Ryou_: "Sure…the rings on their heads are to hold their horns and the wings of their backs are not for flying"

_Saba_: "Fix this thing"

_Saby_: "I'm your fan also the mother of your daughters…but, out of here"

_Saba_: "Yeah…help Minto"

_Ryou: _"No way…"

Part of this story wasn't funny Ryou just blow away our cover why? I don't know maybe because he's wants revenge hopefully not the Mint and Keiichiro kind…oh no he don't

_Saba_: "Saby do something"

_Saby: _"Clean the house, wash your clothes, prepare food, fix the roof, the girls are hungry, the dog needs a walk, the TV is broken, the bathroom isn't shiny, paint the walls(pink isn't my color), the bed is not big, our room looks plain, kill Moe and Miwa, move the tables…and CUT ICHIGO'S HEAD TO WIN!!!!!

_Saba_: "Wow…that should keep him busy"

_Ryou_: *anime sweat drop*

_Shiny_: "WAFFLES!!!!...MINE!!!!*shaking and twitching*

_Saby_: *continues with her orders"

_So there you have it chapter 11 remember we need question for chapter 12…A thing please don't eat waffles…_

_Shiny: "MINE!!!!_

_Also a poll on my profile I wrote a new story…_

_Kisshu: "SISSY MINE!!!!_

_Also two obsessed kids one with a waffles and other with Sissy_

_Shiny obsession is funny but, Kisshu's annoying. Along with your questions send suggestions on how to take Sissy!!! Review and thanks. ^-^_

_WHOOO!!!! My birthday almost here!!!! Can't wait!!!!_


	12. Google is creepy and Sissy's gone

_Wow!!! Sorry for the long update…I was lost in Lala land…for some days but, I, Saby…I'm 18 now and…nothing has change…still the same…oh well…_

_Ryou: "At least you're parents let you use your Zakuro's costume all day long"_

_Saby: "Yeah…inside my house and taking care of brothers"_

_Ryou: "At least"_

_Saby: "NO I APPEAR ON GOOGLE!!!!!"_

_Warning: Google is the biggest stalker of all, my photos appear there _

_Reilly: "Creepy, on with the questions"_

_Underline means Kisshu singing. __*Cover your ears my friends*_

_Zuka_: "Pai and Lettuce how did you feel throughout the story?

_Pai: _"Well…first of all Saby still owe me money"

_Saby_: *lala land*

_Lettuce_: "I feel great because I got to meet new people like Saba, Crystal, Shiny, Chini, Reilly, Saby, of course you Zuka and Odin.

_Reilly_: "That Odin is way lost on Lala land"

_Pai_: "Also…I got to cut Zakuro's head off and that was great"

_Saby_: "Yeah…because some people said you look well with Zakuro"

_Zuka: _"Thanks for sharing that information with me"*hugs Pai*

_Saba: _"I'm mean…SABY!!! Come here"

_Saby: _"Yep…*Saba whisper something to Saby's ear*

_Crystal_: "I heard Kisshu singing"

_Saba: _"What song?"

_Crystal: _"Is called 'Kisshu Sexy Questions'"(real video on you tube)

_Shiny_: "ROLL!!!!

Flasback….HEY!!! THE TAPE!!!!

_Tape_: *Roll down the hill*

_Saby: _"No need to fear Saby onee-sama is here with a copy"

Now….video please….(Imagine him singing with the voice of the English version)

Sexy questions, sexy questions, sexy questions…

Do you have an antidote?

*Ichigo with freak out face*

Sexy questions, sexy questions, sexy questions, sexy questions, SEXY QUESTIONS!!!!

Hello, how are you?

*Mint freak out face*

Sexy questions, sexy questions, sexy questions, sexy questions, SEXY QUESTIONS!!!!

Umm…have…ummm….you ever walk on the snow…..umm…and…well…leave a footprint?

_Ryou_: "Oh…brother"

Sexy questions, sexy questions, sexy questions…

Umm…Ma'am did you purchase a sweater and it cost 14.99?" 

_Everyone: _"GO TO SLEEEP!!!!!

_Berry_: "WAIT!!! Tasuku wants to sing too"

_Tasuku_: "The song goes to the mew gang"

_(Italic means Tasuku)_

_One night you went a party_

_And saw this hot-good looking man_

_You went to my side_

_You didn't know what's going inside_

_I ask you for a drink_

_I ask you for a dance_

_But, all I really wanted was to smell your underpants_

_Pervert, I'm a pervert_

_You don't want to shake my hand_

*Saby, Reilly, Ryou and Pai jump on Tasuku*

_Saby_: "And no more singing for now on"

_Ryou_: "I agreed"

_Really_: "Me too"

_Pai_: "Fine by me"

_Everyone: _*nodded with their head"

_Saby_: "Okay…next question"

_Shiny: _"Pudding: exactly how hyper are you?"

_Pudding_: "Ask…Shirogane-onii chan"*eating pixie sticks*

_Ryou_: "Well…why me?"

_Saba: _"Here we go again…I'm starting to like this…SABY!!!"*grabs Saby from an arm*

_Ryou: _"I don't trust her"

_Pudding: _*anime teary eyes* Onii-chan WHY!!!???"

_Ryou: _"You said I was the Blue Knight"

On Kisshu spaceship…(all the conversations are in low voice except for Pai)

_Saby: _"You have the knife right?"

_Saba_: "Of course I do…I wonder what Lala land did to you"

_Taruto: _"I want to try too"

_Pai: _"What are you doing here?"

_Sab__a_: "Shhhh….Pai…please"

_Saby:_ *texting on the phone*

_Zuka:_ "Yep…I'm here"

_Saba:_ "Pai all yours"

_Zuka_: *Takes Pai back to Earth*

Saba, Saby and Taruto make a journey into the unknown…Kisshu's room is way unknown you don't know on what you may bump…Taruto already told us that is indeed unknown…

_Taruto:_ "Skip the unknown…we already in his room"

_Saba and Saby:_ "EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!"

They are freak out because the room walls are full of Ichigo's pictures, teddy bears….

_Saba_: "He's sucking his thumb"

_Saby:_ "SISSY!!!!"

And the process of taking Sissy has just begun…

On Earth….

_Shiny:_ "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"

_Pudding_: "CANDY…CANDY!!!! MORE!!!! ONII-CHAN EVIL!!!!

_Ryou:_ "Why?"

_Pudding:_ "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"*takes chainsaw*

_Ryou:_ "RUN!!!!!"

_Pudding_: *chase everyone with the chainsaw*

And there's your answer Shiny…PUDDING IS DEALY HYPER!!!!!!

On space…

_Saby:_ *reading a book*

_Saba:_ "What are you reading?"

Saby: "And the title is…"

HOW TO TAKE SISSY IN ONE NIGTH WITHOUT BEEN KILL

-Make sure Kisshu is not pretending his sleep

_Saba_: *poke Kisshu with a stick*

_Taruto_: "Check"

-Make sure Kisshu is not holding Sissy

_Taruto:_ "Double check"

-Eat pizza

_Saba:_ "Yes"

_Taruto:_ "Huh?

_Saby:_ "Sorry…I'm always hungry"

-Make sure you have a knife or any sharp object

_Saba:_ "Way check"

Now…Saba took Sissy and left a knife let's just wait 'til tomorrow…

On the set…

_Everyone_: *Shaking on a corner*

_Pudding:_ *Enjoying her pixies sticks and with her chainsaw on arms*

_Saba:_ "Okay…POPCORN!!!!"

_Saby:_ "And…ROLL THE TAPE!!!!"

On Kisshu's room…

(Kisshu's Pov)

"Sissy?. SISSY!!!!!...WHERE'S SISSY!!!!? NOO!!!! I lost…my friend…now…I'm alone. Without Sissy…What's that?. SISSY!!!!!!! *shaking and sucking his thumb* Sissy, Sissy, Sissy…*rolling on the floor* SISSY!!!!! NO!!!!...AHAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!...A KNIFE!!!!!

End of Pov

Kisshu took the knife went to the bathroom, open the shower and cut his neck….

…so that's the end of Kisshu's life…but, don't worry he will came back…

_Mint:_ "KISSHU!!!!"*with a baby on hands*

_Saba_: "Is just me…or Mint's baby looks like Kisshu"

_Saby:_ "She cheated on Buddy?"

_So guys beware of goggle…is way creepy…and what's that? MINT AND KISSHU?_

_Well…guys thanks again for the support…and the song of Tasuku hell…way creepy…What do you guys think about the song…review and tell me… again sorry for the long update…_


	13. Twisted words and 3 fans

_Okie…long update*twitch*so sorry about that…okay let start with this…_

_I WANT DEADS!!!!!!!_

_Ryou: "Sure…."_

_Saby: "Not you"_

_Let's start…Shiny song will be in Italic…I do what reviewers say…EVERYTHING" _

_Shiny: _"You know what? Shirobaka means "White idiot". And Tagalog for cow is baka. So he's a white cow idiot. Weird"

_Saby: _"Actually 'Shiro' means white yes, and 'Baka' means crazy"

_Zuka:_ She doesn't accept Ryou's an idiot"

_Reilly:_ "No one cares Saby and baka if you change the 'b' for 'v' it says vaca that's cow in Spanish and it pronounced the same way…BAKA"

_Saba:_ "So twisted…"

_Saby:_ "Ryou means…corner, edge, side, power, majesty and spirit"

_Reilly:_ "No one cares"

_Saba:_ "Weird for the three first ones"

_Saby:_ "Power, majesty and spirit are Kanji translation…and yes weird"

_Shiny:_ "Okay…"

_Saby:_ "And…"

_Ryou: _"I think they get it you're my fan and I feel kind of weird"

_Zuka:_ "Why?...not that I care"

_Ryou:_ "Does she know my Social Security Number?"

_Keiichiro:_ "With that number she can steal your identity"

_Reilly:_ "HELL the last thing we want is a fan that thinks she's Ryou"

_Kisshu:_ *Looks at the roof*

_Pai:_ "Fan…actually a person, for me way obsessed with something"

_Kisshu:_ "Also a device that you turn on when the temperature is hot"

_Saba:_ "Double weird"

_Taruto:_ "Also Pai's weapon"

_Saby:_ *dresses as Ryou*I don't cross that line"

_Saba:_ "Really????

_Crystal: _"Languages and meaning are twisted"

Thanks to that little big lesson of languages and meanings everyone is kind of confuse looking to each other faces. Kisshu is looking the fan on the roof, Pai looking at the fan, Saby pretending to be Ryou and Taruto is looking at Pai's weapon that is…A FAN!!!!

Okay…say…karaoke anyone?

_Ryou:_ "Me"*grabs microphone*

_Saby:_ *drums roll*"Is dedicated to Ichigo"

_Ichigo:_ *sees drums rolling skates down the hill*

_Masaya:_ "For her?"

_Ryou:_ "Yes"

And Ryou starts to sing perfectly…

_I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place_

_Saba: _"You smile"

_Zuka: _*hugs Pai* weird…"__

And your still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes

_Ichigo: _"THANKS TO WHO???"__

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

_Everyone except Saby: "HELLLLL!!!!!"_

_Saby: _"Not me"__

Now wheres you picket fence love  
And wheres that shiny car,  
And did it ever get you far

_Masaya: _"Hey I haven't reach university yet"

Saby: _"Ryou has"_

__

You've never seem so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard,  
Do you know where you are

_Saby: _"STOP!!!!!"

_Reilly:_ "We have technical difficulties"

_Lettuce:_ "Saby wants to act like the Joker"

_Saba:_ "I have never see the Joker with Ryou's clothes but, go ahead"

-Saby-

"So my friends no matter the situation you can always smile, dance, sing but, better…LAUGH!!!!! LAUGH!!!! LAUGH!!!! That' the best medicine ever…Kills….

My batsy friend*grabs Masaya*

_Saba:_ *Gives Saby a doll*

_Saby:_ "This is no Masaya"

_Saba:_ "And?"

….DIE YOU BATSY DIE….GO BOOM!!!!*Joker laughter*

-End-

_Crystal:_ "Do heads talk?"

_Keiichiro:_ "Continue"

_Saby:_ "Hell, I was reading some medicine books and Keiichiro is a name of a medical heart procedure"*throws book to the trash*

_Saba:_ "Stop with the weirdness"

_Shiny:_ "And with the interruptions"

_All:_ "Okay!!!"

_And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying_

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where'd it all go wrong, the list goes on and on

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see, what you've done to me  
You can take back your memories they're no good to me  
And here's all your lies,  
You can look me in my eyes  
With that sad sad look that you wear so well

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song and sing along oh you'll never tell  
Then you're the fool, I'm just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along I hope that it will treat you well… 

_Ichigo: _"I hate you"

_Ryou:_ "Saby loves me"

_End of the weird chapter and thanks Shiny for the idea you send me…and I know the song is addicted… so if you guys have any ideas send them for next chapter…_

_About Saba's question…yes Tasuku loves to smell underpants on one part of the Manga he said he knows the color of Berry underwear…WEIRD!!!!_

_Berry: "Hey…"_

_Review….zzzzz_

_Betty: "She felt asleep" _

_Berry: "Is 'Berry' Not Betty_

_Sorry for the long update and also my other stories while take long the problem is that I have Summer work taking care of old people on a center…_


End file.
